


Overhaul AU

by Strawberry_Fizz



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brambleclaw Hawkfrost swap AU, Dovewing Ivypool swap AU, Evil Brambleclaw, Evil Lionblaze, Good Ashfur AU, Good Hawkfrost, Hollyleaf has powers, Ivypool has powers, Lionblaze fire scene, Other, Overhaul AU, Squirrelstar - Freeform, The three are Squirrel's kits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Fizz/pseuds/Strawberry_Fizz
Summary: Basically a rewrite of everything from the beginning of the New Prophecy to the end of Omen of the Stars.A lot of swap AUs happen, and there's a small note at the beginning as this was originally just a Feather/Sasha AU before it spiralled into a full on rewrite of canon. Please enjoy ;3
Relationships: Ashfur (ThunderClan)/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Feathertail/Sasha (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Overhaul AU

Warriors Overhaul AU –  
\- In this AU, Sasha decides to remain in Riverclan but does not take a warrior name, she keeps her name Sasha and commits to the life of a warrior.  
\- Hawkfrost does not become evil, instead, Brambleclaw and him switch places. Hawkfrost walks the path of good, knowing his father was immoral and refusing to be a part of his schemes. Brambleclaw falls into the path of evil. Tigerstar trains him and Hawkfrost, but Hawkfrost eventually turns on him, trying to convince his brother to do the same. Brambleclaw snaps at him, and Hawkfrost walks away from him.  
\- Mothwing does not lose her faith in this AU, as Hawkfrost does not fake the sign because he is good. Tadpole is in Starclan, which fastens her faith in them. Leopardstar keeps Hawkfrost on the path of good.  
\- Feathertail forgives Sasha for having kits with Tigerstar, as she is still in the clan. The two become mates after this point.

The New Prophecy Differences –  
\- Midnight remains exactly the same.

\- They arrive at the Tribe of Rushing Water, and it is foretold a Black Cat will save them. As Stormfur is wet from the waterfall, making his pelt look darker, they believe Stormfur will be the one that saves them. Crowpaw and Feathertail have a mother son bond rather than a bond like mates would, and Feathertail acts like a mentor to Crowpaw, allowing him to come out of his shell. He admires Feathertail as a strong and noble warrior and wishes to be just like her. Brambleclaw leads Sharptooth into the cave, and Feathertail and Squirrelpaw launch themselves at the being together. Squirrelpaw gets separated from Feathertail, and Stormfur is struggling to reach her. She growls as she is backed into a corner. Suddenly, from above, Crowpaw lets out a screech and hurls himself at a stalactite. He seems to hang there for an eternity before it slips away, and the beast is killed. Feathertail sprints over to him and begs Squirrelpaw to get Leafpaw to do something. Squirrelpaw replies it is too late for him. Crowpaw tells Feathertail that he always admired her and wanted to be just like her. Feathertail wails as he shudders and dies, and her agonised cries echo across the walls of the cavern. Stormfur comforts her, but it’s no use. She let a poor apprentice die right before her, and she is overcome with grief and guilt. Before they leave the mountains, they give Crowpaw’s corpse a warrior ceremony, and Feathertail names him Crowfeather for his quick wit that saved them all in the cave.

\- The journeying cats return home, and Feathertail and Squirrelpaw go to Windclan to tell them what happened in the mountains. Windclan are understandably upset at the news, and Ashfoot nearly attacks the cats, saying how they should have protected her baby and now she has lost all her kits because of them. Tallstar acts as the voice of reason and listens to the prophecy they give. Tallstar then gets some warriors to escort them back to Riverclan and Thunderclan individually. Feathertail bids Squirrelpaw goodbye. The plot goes on as normal after this point, except Windclan are very uninclined to join the cats as the lost Crowfeather on the journey and takes it to be a sign of bad omen. Graystripe is then captured by the twolegs, and the overambitious Brambleclaw takes his place. Eventually, the four clans all agree, and they go to new territory by the lake. Stormfur decides to stay in the mountains with Brook, and although Feathertail wants to stay to honour Crowfeather, Sasha convinces her she is better off with her mate in Riverclan, and they bid Stormfur farewell.

\- Things remain mostly the same in Starlight, but the patrol sent out by the clan cats is different as Feathertail is still alive and Crowfeather is dead. They send out everyone on the great journey but Crowfeather is replaced with Onewhisker. Onewhisker does his best to keep hostility for the cats under wraps. They find places and report back to the clans, and things go as normal from there. Except, it is Brambleclaw that conspires with Mudclaw against Onestar rather than Hawkfrost. Mudclaw and his rebellion goes as usual, and he dies before being able to announce Brambleclaw’s involvement in it.

\- Twilight goes similarly, except because Crowfeather is no longer alive, Leafpool does not fall in love with him. Rather than harbouring hatred for Brightheart’s usefulness, Leafpool is glad to have an extra set of paws alongside her and Cinderpelt. Leafpool still helps out Mothwing, and Mothwing and Hawkfrost express gratitude for her, though Hawkfrost asks her some weird questions about Brambleclaw. Leafpool wonders who Sasha is, and Mothwing tells her about her mother, and how she and Feathertail ended up as mates, prompting her to stay in Riverclan, but like Daisy, she refuses to take a warrior name. Leafpool is surprised that two females can become mates.

\- The badger attack occurs while Leafpool is out collecting herbs. She feels sudden panic overwhelm her and sees herself in Squirrelflight’s eyes attacking a badger. She rushes back to camp to a distraught Brightheart, who is struggling with an injured Cinderpelt. Leafpool springs into action, but Cinderpelt dies. Things stay the same, Windclan shows up and help drive out the badgers. Brook and Stormfur still arrive in Thunderclan, but never leave for Riverclan in the end. Feathertail misses her brother but Brook falls in love with Thunderclan, so Stormfur decides to stay with her.

\- Sunset also remains mostly the same, with Squirrelflight breaking it off with Ashfur and returning to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw wants Firestar dead so he can become leader under Tigerstar’s instruction, and he forces Hawkfrost to train with him and Tigerstar. Hawkfrost does not care for becoming deputy, and Tigerstar belittles him for it. Leafpool fights with Brambleclaw, saying his alliance with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost is not safe, and he nearly attacks her before being stopped by Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight breaks up with him, wondering what she ever saw in him. Brambleclaw manipulates Ashfur’s feelings and makes him help in capturing Firestar. Ashfur, haunted by his guilt, races to Squirrelflight and tells her what is happening. Squirrelflight is angry at Ashfur for being a tool of Brambleclaw, but runs off to find her father anyway, followed closely by Leafpool. Hawkfrost stumbles across the trap and asks Brambleclaw what he is doing. Brambleclaw replies coldly, saying Firestar was the only obstacle between him and leadership. Hawkfrost attacks Brambleclaw and kills him, saving Firestar. Squirrelflight and Leafpool arrive on the scene, and they all express gratitude to Hawkfrost for saving Firestar. He reassures Firestar he is not like his father, and Firestar wishes him well for his return to the clans. Hawkfrost escorts Firestar back to camp along with Squirrelflight and Leafpool, who had arrived on the scene after hearing from Ashfur what was happening. Ashfur does not feel jealousy for Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and comforts her after this event. Squirrelflight becomes the new deputy of Thunderclan.

\- This means that the three are actually Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw’s kits, but because Brambleclaw now walks the path of evil, Squirrelflight feels incredibly guilty over their parenthood, and the three are not trusted by anyone in Thunderclan because of it. Lionblaze, as he is given the power of never losing a battle, causes special suspicion in the clan.  
\- Squirrelflight gives birth to the three and is devastated to find out Jayfeather is blind. Leafpool comforts her through the process. Each of them has powers, but so does Dovewing and Ivypool. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing have their usual powers. Hollyleaf has the power to know when anyone is lying, and Ivypool has the power to resist manipulation.  
\- Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf face a great many challenges within their clan, as everyone is wondering if they’ll just end up the same way Brambleclaw and Tigerclaw did. Lionblaze faces the most scrutiny. Because of this, Lionblaze turns his back on his siblings shortly after finding out about the prophecy, deciding to use the power of the stars against them. He trains with Tigerclaw and Brambleclaw in the dark forest, having seen Brambleclaw on the outskirts of his vision from the moment he was a kit.  
\- While Squirrelflight is looking after her kits, Sandstorm becomes the temporary deputy, until Squirrelflight is ready to take her place again. Sandstorm is a very supportive mother for Squirrelflight and is quick to defend any of the three from criticism.  
\- Jayfeather and Hollyleaf are close to each other as Lionblaze never talks to them anymore. Hollyleaf confronts Lionblaze about it, and Lionblaze lies through his teeth. Hollyleaf calls him out on his bullshit, but Lionblaze snaps at her and attacks her. Jayfeather breaks them apart, calling Lionblaze a traitor. However, they both keep silent about this because of their loyalty to the brother they once so dearly loved.  
\- The fire scene still happens, and Squirrelflight and Ashfur save Hollyleaf and Jayfeather from a tight spot. They are confronted by Lionblaze, who yells at them, saying Squirrelflight betrayed him by allowing Brambleclaw to be his father, blaming her for his decent into darkness due to being so heavily manipulated. He calls her weak. Ashfur leaps in to defend her and tells Lionblaze to allow them to leave. Lionblaze tells them that he is going to trap them all here to show them the pain he went through being so heavily scrutinised by the clan. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather plead with him, but he refuses to listen to them. Ashfur then leaps at him, driving him into the flames and he tells Squirrelflight to get her kits out of there. She does as she is told and leads Jayfeather and Hollyleaf out of the flames.  
\- Ashfur dies in the fire due to being overpowered by Lionblaze. Lionblaze gets out of the flames in time for the gathering, meaning no one has time to confront him. He lies, saying Ashfur died in the fire attempting to save him.  
\- Hollyleaf reveals the truth at the gathering alongside Jayfeather. They both leap up onto the branch, and Jayfeather, who has seen Lionblaze’s dreams and memories, tells of how he trained in the Dark Forest with Brambleclaw and Tigerstar. They also tell that he was the one who killed Ashfur. Lionblaze tries to flee the gathering, but Squirrelflight kills him. Lionblaze joins the Dark Forest with Brambleclaw and Tigerstar.  
.  
\- Hollyleaf and Jayfeather struggle with the fallout after the reveal, but because they have the support of Squirrelflight and Leafpool [Deputy and Medicine cat respectively] no one is too harsh on them.  
\- Leopardstar dies, and Mistystar becomes leader. She asks Feathertail to become her deputy, but Feathertail politely declines, allowing Hawkfrost to become deputy in her place. Hawkfrost is filled with pride, and as is the rest of his family.  
\- Ivypool and Dovewing are born, both with their own powers. The prophecy - Two more cats will emerge, the power of the stars guiding their paws the way they guide yours. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf struggle to figure out who the cats are at first, but when Hollyleaf receives Dovewing as an apprentice and Cinderheart receives Ivypool, they work out pretty fast that Dovewing has powers. It takes longer to work out Ivypool also has powers. Ivypool sees Brambleclaw in her dreams, and he tells her she must train with him in order to become a powerful cat. Ivypool refuses, sensing his manipulation. It is Dovewing that ends up in the Dark Forest, as Lionblaze visits her in a dream, telling her that Jayfeather and Hollyleaf betrayed him. Dovewing loses trust in them after this point, and Ivypool is shocked when she sees that her sister is being manipulated. Dovewing also meets Tigerheart in the Dark Forest, after the journey. She is grateful there is a cat she knows in the Dark Forest, and she continues following order from them for a long time. Ivypool confronts Jayfeather and Hollyleaf about their powers, and reveals she has her own during this time. She also expresses concern for her sister.  
\- Jayfeather walks in Dovewing’s dreams and finds out she is in the Dark Forest. He is shocked to the core to see that it is Lionblaze that is manipulating her. He decides to go to Ivypool and show her what Dovewing is going through. Ivypool is shocked and starts yelling at Jayfeather to do something. Lionblaze’s manipulation activates her powers so harshly that she springs at Lionblaze to get it to stop. Dovewing is in shock that her sister is here, and Lionblaze realises she is there with Jayfeather. The trio all wake up at the same time, and Dovewing cries, begging her sister to forgive her for her sins. Ivypool is still in shock that she acted out so fast to save her sister. Jayfeather practically races to their den and tells Ivypool she shouldn’t have acted so rashly. Dovewing begs Jayfeather for forgiveness, telling him Lionblaze told her she’d be a better warrior if she went with him, and her good friend Tigerheart was there too. Jayfeather tells her she should try and get Tigerheart out of the Dark Forest and asks her to spy in there. Ivypool protests, saying her poor sister shouldn’t be made to go there ever again. Dovewing agrees to spy, telling Ivypool she doesn’t know how she would ever get out of the Dark Forest, as she goes there every time she sleeps. Ivypool reluctantly gives in. Jayfeather tells Hollyleaf what happened. Hollyleaf tells Jayfeather Dovewing was telling the truth, as she had heard it all already.  
\- Dovewing begs Tigerheart to leave the Dark Forest, but just like her, he is trapped there. Dovewing is upset by this, and in this AU, she is the one who is forced to kill Antpelt. However, he makes it to Starclan as he was essentially a misguided kit.  
\- Ivypool also warns Hollyleaf and Jayfeather about trusting Sol, as she can see clear as day they are being manipulated.  
\- Briarlight and Longtail still suffer the same fate in this AU. [Sorry Longtail.] Jayfeather still helps Briarlight recover, alongside Hollyleaf and Leafpool.  
\- As Ivypool is not manipulated by the Dark Forest, the battle that occurs with ShadowClan and Thunderclan does not happen, as Lionblaze doesn’t think of it. Russetfur continues to serve as the deputy of ShadowClan, and Firestar keeps his life. Though she eventually retires to the elder’s den and Rowanclaw takes her place.  
\- Sol still manages to incite the Thunderclan/ Windclan battle as he spends his time on Windclan territory this time. As Hollyleaf was not in the tunnels, this is where Firestar loses the life that he would have lost in the ShadowClan/Thunderclan battle. Every cat is furious at Sol, and Ivypool threatens him as Hollyleaf escorts Firestar back to Thunderclan.  
\- As there are 5 cats as opposed to three in this AU, the prophecy about Firestar never comes about. Instead, a prophecy is given to each of the five cats, telling them the flames will be put out and they will have to face their kin and the darkness. Hollyleaf interprets this as a good sign, as she considers the fact that the ‘flames will be put out’ means that trouble for the clans will be over. Jayfeather worries about facing Lionblaze in battle.  
\- Jayfeather still reunites Starclan, with Leafpool by his side. It is relieving to know that Starclan are put back together and ready for the coming battle.  
\- Dovewing tells everyone the battle against the Dark Forest is fast approaching, and all four clans begin preparation. Hollyleaf makes herself useful by collecting herbs with Briarlight, Ivypool and Dovewing train the Queens in the nursery, and Dovewing shows them some of the Dark Forest moves she has learned to help better prepare the Queens, while Ivypool trains the kits. Squirrelflight feels terror at facing Brambleclaw, but Firestar comforts her.  
\- Dovewing goes to find the other cats from the Dark Forest and convinces them to fight on the side of their clans. Ivypool and Graystripe go to ShadowClan to fight the Dark Forest, before returning when their numbers thin out. At this point, Dovewing is attacked by Lionblaze, who calls her a traitor to him and the Dark Forest. She agrees she is a traitor, then remembers she can’t win against him. Hollyleaf jumps in and together they take down Lionblaze, who disappears forever [Yes, they have to take him down twice, his alive form and then again as a spirit]. Hollyleaf is badly injured in the process, and Dovewing and Tigerheart take her back to Thunderclan.  
\- Hollyleaf isn’t as beaten down this time but remains in the medicine den for the duration of the battle.  
\- Brambleclaw appears in Thunderclan and attacks Squirrelflight, but Hawkfrost leaps to her defence, snarling at his brother. She is grateful to see Hawkfrost, and together they fight Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight hisses that she should have never loved someone like him, and he was a traitor to everyone they loved. Brambleclaw snarls back at her, telling her he hates her. Squirrelflight deals the final blow and Brambleclaw dies, but she is also incredibly weakened by a wound, and retires to the Medicine den.  
\- The Mapleshade/ Sandstorm fight still occurs, but this time Leafpool jumps to the defence of her mother. Sandstorm asks her what she is doing, and Leafpool replies that she was doing what she didn’t do for Cinderpelt. Leafpool and Sandstorm fight Mapleshade, and Leafpool is killed. Sandstorm then forces Mapleshade to retreat with the help of Spottedleaf. Yellowfang kills Brokenstar again, after Ferncloud is killed.  
\- Firestar and Tigerstar fight, and it goes as usual. Squirrelflight realises her father is dead and she is now the leader, Squirrelstar. Squirrelflight stumbles over to his corpse, bleeding, and announces she, as the leader of Thunderclan, elects Hollyleaf as her deputy.  
\- The clans mourn the loss of Leafpool, Ferncloud and Firestar. Squirrelstar goes to receive her nine lives, and she decides to take Hawkfrost with her [Having been granted Mistystar’s permission], leaving Hollyleaf to look after the clan. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather stand vigil for Firestar and Leafpool that night. Ivypool and Dovewing join them out of respect, and before the vigil begins, they realise they have all lost their powers.  
\- Squirrelstar receives each of her nine lives from – Firestar, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Ferncloud, Ashfur, Tadpole and Bluestar. Ashfur gives her the life of love, like the love he had for her, and tells her to use it for the protection of her clan. Tadpole gives her the life of bravery, so she can defend her clan with all her strength without fear. Crowfeather gives her the life of self-sacrifice, which means sacrificing her own wills for the good of her clan. Yellowfang gives her the life of forgiveness, telling her she should move on from her past with Brambleclaw for the good of her clan. Spottedleaf gives her the life of hope, telling her to use it to get her clan through its darkest times. Bluestar gives her the life of strength, telling her to use it wisely. Ferncloud gives her the life of a mother’s love, telling her to love all of her clan as fiercely as a mother and defend it with the same ferocity. Leafpool gives her the life of connection, like their sisterly connection, and tells her to use it to understand and accept everyone in her clan, regardless of the past. Firestar gives her the life of wisdom, telling her he learned so much while he led Thunderclan, and hopes she can do the same.  
\- Squirrelstar and Hawkfrost return the clans, and they part ways. Squirrelstar wishes she had loved Hawkfrost instead of Brambleclaw, but he tells her what is done is done. Squirrelstar thanks Hawkfrost for his guidance, and they both go their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it through all of that! I really hope you enjoy it.   
> This AU is a gift to the entire Warrior's community, so anyone can use it for anything! Whether it be MAPs, AMVs/PMVs, voice acting, or whatever else, this belongs to you all now. It's a thank you for making such cool animations and inspiring me all these years. If you do use it, I'd like it if you credit me and link this work so everyone else can get a slice of the rewrite. [Credit me as Flightless Raven rather than Strawberry Fizz]  
> That'd be all, thank you.


End file.
